You are What Beautiful Is
by Can You Hear The Drums
Summary: Song by Aaron Rothe Sasuke reveals his feelings toward Sakura. He's been keeping in for too long. Sasusaku one-shot. Very cute .


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the Characters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor any of the Characters. They own me. 

_This is based on a song called What Beautiful Is by Aaron Rothe. _

_ youtube  /watch?vK2jZqeQK2To_

_You can listen to the song while you read, it'll be nicer, I promise ;D _

* * *

_And your eyes  
you should see the way they glow when you smile_  
_The way your laughter sets the world on fire  
I take for granted all the moments that I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Sasuke glared down at the girl sitting at his feet. The hardwood floors of the Hatake's residence were…well, hard.

"What're you doing?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked up at him and smiled at his oblivious face. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drawing a picture, silly!"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced around her shoulder at the paper in front of her. She laughed and covered it with both hands.

"Not for you!" She giggled.

"Oh come on, can't I just see it?" Sasuke complained.

"Nope" She shook her head with a sly grin, and began to draw again. She hid the paper with her body, keeping her back to him.

_  
_  
_cause your beauty takes my breath away  
and I love it when I'm asked to stay  
and I'd bring you flowers every day to show you  
its not your make-up or your hair at all  
its the girl underneath it all  
that amazes me  
and you are  
what beautiful is_

He sighed inaudibly, looking at the busy girl. He didn't know why, but sometimes when he was around her his knees would get weak and his breath would get caught in his throat. He didn't like it one bit.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke mumbled, turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabbed his pant leg. He looked back with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Please stay?" Sakura asked sweetly, looking up at him with her emerald orbs. They were impassive, yet full of love. Dull, yet shimmering with excitement. He shook his head, letting out all the confusing thoughts.

"Fine," He said, "Only if you let me see what you're drawing"

_and i recall  
all the times we spent together in the park  
throwing sticks under the bridges not too far  
I'd close my eyes and underneath my breath I'd say  
I'd say  
_

She laughed, holding up the paper to his face. It was a beautiful sketch of a park.

It was the same park that they first had met in. The park that Lee-kun had first been spotted doing 200 or so push-ups. The same park Sakura and Sasuke _and Naruto_ had eaten ice cream together and became friends.

"That's pretty good" Sasuke commented.

"You're only saying that," Sakura reddened a tinge in the cheeks. "It's terrible!"

_that your beauty takes my breath away  
and i love it when I'm asked to stay  
and i'd bring you flowers every day to show you  
its not your make-up or your hair at all  
its the girl underneath it all  
that amazes me  
and you are  
what beautiful is_

Sasuke shook his head, taking the paper from her hands and bringing it closer to his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura get nervous about what he was going to say next. He put on a smirk and lowered the paper from his face.

"It's incredible."

Sakura's face flushed red, and she quickly took her paper back from him. She laughed nervously and stood from her spot on the ground. He looked up at her while she shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I uh I'm, I, uh-" She rambled, scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke smiled. For once, it wasn't a smirk it was a smile. He gazed at her pink hair which framed her face perfectly. He only teased her about her non existent large forehead because he didn't really know how else to talk to her. It always got her talking to him though. Her hair looked soft and touchable. He didn't mind the color of it – Hell, he didn't care if it was platinum blonde, she was the sweetest thing he'd ever met in his life.

"Kakashi was teaching me how to draw and stuff" She finally spat out, "And I guess his lessons really paid off"

Her smile was so…spirit lifting. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Sasuke?"_  
_

_  
today was long  
all i thought about was singing you this song  
and how you'd take it if you took it in at all  
and i really just want you to understand  
to understand_

Sasuke nodded and stood up as well. He laughed and pointed to the paper in her grasp, "I just wish I could draw like that."

She smiled at him and giggled, "Sasuke-kun, you probably can!"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when a certain blonde idiot walked through the door.

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasuke!" he waved. Sakura smiled while Sasuke groaned inwardly.

"Say, what are you two doing in Kakashi's basement together anyways?" He put on a perverted smile and raised both his eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched the boy in the shoulder, "He told us to wait here" She said with an annoyed tone. Gee, Naruto can really bring out the worst in some people. Sakura and Sasuke sat back down, and Naruto sat in between them.

_that your beauty takes my breath away  
and i love it when im asked to stay  
and i'd bring you flowers every day to show you  
its not your make-up or your hair at all  
its the girl underneath it all  
that amazes me  
and you are  
what beautiful is_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

…

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sakura, I think I really should tell you something. It's been on my mind a lot lately…" He trailed off. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"Um, I don't really know how to say it…"

"Well out with it, boy!" Naruto cut in, which earned him two death glares. He shut his mouth instantly, and kept quiet.

He didn't know how to break the news to her. He had never done anything like it in his life and was unsure how she'd take it. He scooted closer to her and leaned close to her ear.

"You're beautiful." He breathed in her ear. She gasped, but was silenced when chapped lips met her own. She smiled against his lips, making him smile as well. He had no idea a girl could make him feel this way. Butterflies flew through his stomach as he brought a hand up and stroked her hair lightly.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his sockets, and only just noticed Kakashi sitting cross-legged beside him. For once, the man had put down his porn book but the scene he was watching was just as bad.

"I knew it" He smiled smugly.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"The boy's been in love with her ever since he met her, I was actually getting quite worried he wouldn't tell her how he felt."

Naruto sighed.

What a perv.

But the two were too lost in the kiss to really notice that they had such an audience.

_And you are, What beautiful is._

* * *

**So, yeah it was interesting, right? But I love this song to bits. Its called, What Beautiful Is by Aaron Rothe. Ohh, its such a cute song. **

**Review? I'd like to know how my writing is coming along. Plus, it was just that this song reminded me of SasuSaku. Pleasepleaseplease tell me how I did! :3 **


End file.
